Our One and Only
by LiellyTamsuit
Summary: AU. Brendon got kicked out of his house for being gay. Unsure of what to do, he decided to get help from a nearby shelter. Making friends and falling in love with the owners never once occurred to him. Panic! At the Disco with Fall Out Boy. Warning: eventual Brendon/Pete/Patrick.
1. Leaving Everything Behind

Brendon woke up that fateful morning with a smile on his face, not knowing how his day would ultimately end. He headed off to school, hung out with his friends, then came back home to his family for dinner. When he walked into the house, his parents, Greta and Boyd Urie, sat waiting on the couch.

"Come in, Brendon." His mom called out.

"Uh, okay?" He walked in, confused. "Um, what's going on, you guys?"

Boyd gave his wife a look before speaking. "Look, son, your mother and I heard a rumor about you from other members of the church."

At the unexpected words, Brendon thought, _Oh shit. That's not good._ "Why do you guys even care about something like that? Most of the time they're just lying to get to you."

Greta sighed. "Because they claimed that you were gay. That looks bad for our name. You must understand how serious of a threat this is to our standing in the church, right Brendon?"

The teenager simply froze in shock, not listening to his mother speak anymore. How could someone have learned about that? He had only ever told one person, in his entire life. His best friend, Sarah. That was it. He was crushed. _Why would she tell? Who would she tell? She knew how much this meant to me, how much it could ruin me._

"Brendon?" His dad asked, hoping to God that his son was going to disclaim what his wife said. "Is this, this rumor true?"

He only swallowed. He couldn't say it. Not right now, not when he felt his world was imploding around him. How could this be happening to him? What did he deserve for this to happen? He was only fifteen.

"Brendon?" Boyd repeated, not wanting to believe his silence. "Please just say no. Please."

He shook his head. He couldn't do it. He couldn't. He tried speaking, but he just couldn't emit noise. _I'm so sorry! I can't!_ He tried answering, but no sound was released. _Oh my god, I can't tell them!_

"Brendon! Answer your father!" Greta exclaimed, feeling more and more nervous as seconds ticked by.

Brendon stood there, motionless. "I can't." He said in the quietest voice, barely a whisper.

"What?" His dad asked furiously, "Repeat what you just said."

The teen trembled at the tone. "I can't." He gulped once before continuing. "I'm gay. The rumors are true."

His parents sat there, disbelief and fury growing in their expressions. They were stunned into silence.

Brendon nearly sobbed looking at them. "I'm so sorry!" He said. He couldn't help himself. Seeing his family in that state made him yearn for their forgiveness. He felt wrecked inside, knowing that he was the one that made them feel that way. _He_ did this.

His father glared at him with hatred at his apology. "Shut up. You don't get to apologize for what you've turned into. How dare you? How dare you do this to us! We didn't raise you to be a sinner!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm -" Brendon was cut off by his mother wrapping a hand around his throat. The teen started to choke, shocked that his mom would do such a thing.

He raised one of his hands to try to pull her off, while doing his best to keep breathing. He started to panic, dots appearing in his vision. _Oh god! I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe._ Suddenly, the force was lifted. Brendon fell to the ground, sucking air back into his body. He felt like he was slowly sinking into himself, trying to make his figure disappear, or look smaller. He couldn't shake the fear he now felt towards his mother, someone who used to be loving and kind towards him. Once he recovered, he glanced back up to see his dad holding back his mom.

His dad spoke, clearing the silence that had crept upon them. "Brendon, I can't stand to look at you right now. No son of mine would ever be this way. We're disowning you, and you must leave now. I probably should have let Greta kill you but you were my flesh and blood, so think of this as my last favor to you. Go!"

The teenager nodded, still freaked out that his own mother tried to kill him. He wheezed before running up the stairs to his room. He grabbed random clothes and stuffed them into his backpack, trying to be as quick as possible. Not wanting to see his parents anymore, he decided to chance jumping out a window to leave the house.

Brendon headed off in a random direction, trying to think of places he could live in for the moment. He immediately thought of Sarah, but then dismissed it. _She was the only I told, the only one that knew. She must have been the person who spread the rumor. I can't trust her, not anymore._ He then realized that he truly had no one else, besides a few of his school friends, who he never would have entrusted his secret to. _But, what do I do now? How am I gonna get thought his mess? I mean, my parents basically abandoned me! I'm only fifteen! How the hell am I supposed to take care of myself?_

Then, Brendon remembered the one place he had come across when he walked to school. He once noticed a sign by the door that read "We can help you." Even if it was a little cliched, he truly needed help. That was his only hope and surviving the next couple years if his dad truly meant that part of disowning him. _I'm not sure if they will ever forgive me, but the best thing I can give them is time, right?_ Brendon had to keep his hope about his future. It was the last thing he had left. No family, no true friends, no anything after all that happened.

 _Let's hope that they can help me._ Feeling desperate, the teenager started to pick up his pace, wanting to make it the house before sunset. It was starting to get cold, and all he had on was a light jacket and shorts, since he was used to the Las Vegas heat during the day.

He found the place after ten minutes of near jogging. He breathed out a sigh of relief; he had come this far, please let all his effort not come to waste. Swallowing, he rang the doorbell. _Please,_ he thought, _let me have a little luck here, and there be somebody who can help me._

The door was opened by a handsome man with dyed blond hair. "Can I help you?" He asked the figure in front of him.

Brendon scratched the back of his neck nervously, taken aback by the sheer attractiveness the older male had. "This is a shelter right? People can get help from here?"

The other nodded in answer. "Yeah." Turning on the porch light, the man did a double take as he glanced down. "Holy crap! You're just a kid! What the heck happened to you?"

The teen sighed in answer. "My parents kicked me out, okay? Can you help me or not?"

"Yes, of course. Hey, Patrick! We got another person here! Hurry up!" The blond yelled inside the house.

Feeling a breeze, Brendon unconsciously shivered. It was getting colder and colder outside. Couldn't they just please let him in?

"Really Pete?" The so-called Patrick said once he arrived at the door. "Jeez it's cold. Alright kid, come on in. Before Pete and I can agree to let you stay we're gonna have to ask you something before we let you stay here."

The cold teenager who started to shiver from being outside so long, quietly thanked the pair before walking into the place. He breathed a sign of relief when he felt the warm emitting from the room. Brendon felt his body involuntarily begin to relax, despite being in front of two complete strangers.

He turned to look at Pete and Patrick, only to be met with their gazes. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that? Do my clothes really look that weird?"

Waiting for them to reply, Brendon took a quick peek into the room itself. It almost felt welcoming, in the way that a fireplace stood lit in a corner of the room, and that the two couches were very large and comfortable.

The two lightly blushed in answer to his question, and gave each other a glance before turning back to him. "Sorry," Patrick replied, taking off his fedora and playing with it, "You just look so young."

Brendon rolled his eyes at the statement. "I'm fifteen. That's not that young."

Pete laughed. "Really? I thought you were twelve." Patrick giggled

The teen looked back at the amused pair. Sucking in air to try to get rid of his nervousness, he asked them, "What do you want to know?"

Pete answered with, "We just want to know why you were kicked out. Drugs, alcohol, sex? What was it?"

Brendon covered his mouth for a moment before speaking in a low murmur, barely loud enough to hear. "No it wasn't because of that. I'm gay, and that's a sin, to them at least."

He closed his eyes at the silence before him; great, are these people going to react the same way as his parents did? They were his last hope. He opened his eyes in shock when Patrick ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry! There's nothing wrong with being gay!" Patrick let out before gently releasing Brendon. "You are perfectly normal and a human being."

The teen was shocked by the others words. "You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. Thank you though." He reached up at patted the man's head. "Does this mean I can stay?"

Patrick nodded in answer. "Of course! Here, I'll set you up in one of the rooms for the night. It's getting late. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright."

Patrick and Pete showed the teen to a room, and helped him with his minimal belongings. After getting comfortable in bed, Brendon quickly fell asleep, feeling slight relief at the position he was now in. _I think I might end up okay here. I just gotta wait and see what happens next._


	2. Music Through the Walls

A knock at his room's door startled Brendon into waking up. He groaned slightly before he realized where he was. _That's right. Last night wasn't just a terrible dream. Great._

He called out to the figure who was waiting, "Uh, you can come in ya know," still a little unsure of how to interact with Pete and Patrick.

After announcing that he was gay to his family, being surrounded by admittedly cute guys, had not helped his mentality. At all. _Get it together, Brendon._ He snorted at his own thoughts. _You are not here to find potential boyfriends. As much as you'd like to,_ he added as an afterthought.

The figure walked in, and smiled brightly at him. He opened the blinds over the nearby window to let in waves of light, which were very unexpected. Brendon simply grumbled and pulled his sheet over his head, to block out the sun and the man standing in front of him.

The blond simply laughed at his attempt, and dragged the teen out of bed, chattering about all sorts of things.

When Pete took a breath after going on about how apparently girls thought guys couldn't truly function without their help, Brendon snuck out under his arm. Ignoring the noise of discontent the other let out, he left the older male behind him.

He had been curious about where he was ever since he had gotten here, so he decided to wander around the house. His ears perked up at the sound of music through a door. He put his ear closer to hear the careful strums of a guitar and the determined strikes of the drums. The brown haired teen simply sighed in content at the obvious talent of the people playing.

 _They're good. Really good._ He grinned in excitement. _I might actually enjoy myself here, if there are musicians!_

Brendon's stomach rumbled suddenly. He stared at the door he had been leaning against. _Shit. I hope they didn't hear that._ To his relief, the people had already continued in their playing, filling the past silence with beautiful sounding music.

Almost unconsciously, the brunet started to sway to the soft beat of the song. He soon lost himself in the sounds being played, and he gently closed his eyes. He felt, in that moment, completely at peace. He wasn't thinking about what his parents had said to him, or even about what type of future he'll have. His mind was clear, in those few blessed seconds, before he was interrupted by an amused cough.

Brendon slightly glared up at the man, before he focused on him. "Yes?" He asked, annoyed at the disturbance of his relaxtion time.

The guy with an afro laughed at the disgruntled teen before saying, "You must be the new person. Patrick said you were tiny and adorable. Brendon, right? I'm Joe. Nice to meet you!"

Joe reached out a hand towards Brendon.

He nodded, blushed at what he said Patrick had told him, _Adorable, really?_ and decided to shake the other's hand. He was actually kind of cool, with his hair and everything.

Brendon glanced away when he realized that he was staring a little two hard at the other. _Way to act creepy to one of the few decent people you've met,_ he scolded himself before rubbing his arms.

He shivered a little at the cold, and took in his state of dress with a frown. He forgot that he had fallen asleep in yesterday's outfit, so he was wearing shorts with a thin t-shirt in maybe seventy degrees. _I'm so smart, huh?_

Joe rolled his eyes at Brendon before grabbing his arm. "C'mon then, since you're cold, you might as well eat something to warm up. Everyone else should be in the kitchen by now anyways."

Before he started to walk away, he quickly turned back and knocked at the door the music had been playing through.

"Yo, Andy! Patrick! Get your butts outta there. We're gonna get some breakfast started."

The teen felt shocked at his words at first. _That was Patrick? Wow. He's really good!_ Brendon slightly blushed at the thought of the fedora-wearing man.

The afroed male left after his announcement, leaving the younger brunet to follow, not wanting to get lost. The two could soon hear hurried footsteps behind them, causing them to laugh.

Tears started to form at the corners of Brendon's eyes when he saw the two men panting for air. He and Joe cracked up even more and ignored the others, despite their asking for help.

Andy and Patrick cursed out Joe before sighing and continued their walking.

"The food better be worth it, huh?" The shirtless drummer nudged the strawberry blond beside him.

"Oh definitely," the singer replied.

When the group reached the kitchen, Brendon was met with a rather disgruntled Pete who chewed him out, much to the amusement of everyone else for ditching him. The teen tried to defend himself, but gave up after a while. He instead turned curiously to the others.


	3. Meeting Everyone

The brown-haired teen glanced at Andy and Patrick before asking, "Are all of you musicians?"

A little amused, all of the people confirmed the almost-statement, even Pete, Brendon noticed.

"That is so cool!" Brendon exclaimed.

"Um, I hope this isn't too weird, but I can ask your names and what instruments you play?" He asked, nearly running in place due to his excitement.

Andy introduced himself, "Yo. I play drums."

Joe was next, replying with "Guitar all the way dude!"

Pete responded with a frown-like pout, but said "bass," after Patrick gave him a look.

Patrick read off guitar, drums, piano, and singing, before ruffling up Brendon's hair since he was acting super cute.

The teen glanced at him afterwards, rather confused, before giving his attention to the others.

One with lots of make-up slightly smiled and said, "Ryan. I play guitar."

Another brunet replied with "Jon, bass," while a blue-eyed man responded in a almost whisper, "Spencer. Drums mostly."

After everyone had finished, Brendon grinned in thanks and gave his own little introduction.

"Well, I'm Brendon, and I play piano. I've always wanted to play other intruments, but my parents never let me."

Everyone around him let out a chorus of "Seriously?" and "that sucks."

The teen nodded in appreciation of how much the others cared about a pretty much, virtual stranger.

 _All these people are really nice._ Brendon felt hope build in his heart. _These guys might even be better than my parents, but that's pretty easy to do as of right now._

"So," Patrick broke the silence, "since we have nothing better to do on this fine Saturday, why don't we all show you how to play other instruments? After eating of course."

Brendon started to blush by the words, but happily said, "Really? That would be so freakin' cool! You're all the best!"

Even Pete smiled, although he tried to disprove it, at the rather adorable sight in front of him. _He acts way younger than he actually is,_ Pete noted while watching Brendon.

"Let's go then!" Jon called before strolling out the door, followed by everyone else.

They all spent the next few hours messing around with as many objects they could find. Brendon must have played, or tried to play, at least ten instruments before Patrick called it a night.

The teen had never had that much fun in his life before and thanked every single person profusely before going to bed.

This time, he remembered to change into his pajamas and get out of his day clothes. Tired, Brendon quickly fell asleep, his dreams filled with people and music he heard earlier.


	4. Getting Back Into Grove

For the second day in a row, Brendon woke up due to someone knocking on his door. This time, however, he actually shook his groggy brain awake, and changed before he opened the door.

Waiting patiently was Pete and Patrick, wearing apologetic expressions. Brendon glanced at them feeling nervous due to the fact that they look sad. _Are they already kicking me out? I haven't done anything wrong yet!_ The teen thought to himself.

Resigned, he followed the two to the living room, and sank gracelessly into the comfy couch. The brunet wished that he could be anywhere besides where he was. Once he heard that Patrick had cleared his throat, Brendon devoted his full attention to the soon-to-be conversation.

"When I first met you," Pete started, "you told me that you were fifteen, is that true?"

The teen simply nodded in response, dreading about what the other male intended to talk about.

"So," Patrick interjected, "we've, Pete and me, have been wondering about your school situation, since tomorrow's Monday."

Bremdon could feel panic rise up through his body at the unexpected words. _They're right. Oh gosh. How the hell am I gonna even look Sarah in the eye after how she ruined me? Will everyone at school know about me? I can't, I can't. Not yet._

Though they had a point, the young adult knew that he needed more time to face his classmates and pretend that everything's okay. Let alone being able to pay attention in class and actually finish homework.

"Brendon?" Pete called out, ripping him from his thoughts, a worried look on the blond's face.

The teen blushed from embarrassment. "Sorry," he scratched his neck, "I just got caught up in all this. I don't think I'm ready to back."

Patrick nodded, a slight smile on the hat-lover. "That's fine, but we're gonna have to visit your high school anyways and get the school work you're going to have to make up. Is that okay?"

Brendon smiled in gratitude. "Yeah, that would definitely be fine. Thanks!"

The answering grins made the teen feel happy, and for a slight moment, rather loved. He felt like he could see the light at the end of the tunnel for once since he got kicked out. _Life doesn't seem to hard right now, thanks to them._ The brunet thought fondly of the two people facing him.

They have been nothing but accommodating and welcoming to him, a complete stranger, and he will never be able to repay them for that. He vowed, then and there, to make these loving, rather cute - though he'll never call them that to their faces - men proud of him.

"So, Brendon," Pete began once more, "I'm kind of curious. What do you want to do in the future?"

The teen pondered the question before answering. "Well, I would love to be a musician, but I never was able to practice a lot, until now. I just want to help people, you know?"

Patrick nodded to his words. He took of his fedora for a moment before replying with, "Well, from now on, you'll be able to play as much as you'd like. If you want to become part of the musical world in the future, Pete and I will totally do our best to make you famous."

Brendon felt wetness on his cheeks, and it took him a moment before he realized they were tears. He smiled brokenly, then wiped his face with his sleve, too overcome with emotions to speak at first.

"Yes," he said, when he finally had gained control again, "I would be ecstatic if you let me do that."

Pete and Patrick solemnly took in his words, and both hugged him, before they left to give him some much-wanted privacy.

Brendon sniffled a little, but soon stretched out his body to let out his pent-up energy. That had been a very nice comversation; the teen appreciated how the two older males took in his opinion on school. He just couldn't stand going back yet. He needed at least a few more days, to hopefully let the rumor die off a little, so he was less bothered when he returned to school.

 _A musician? Yeah, that would be the life. Traveling across the U.S., even the world! I wish that could happen to me._ Brendon reflected on his words. _Hey, you never know, it just might happen to me one day. Hopefully._

The teen got up from the couch, figuring that he should tell Pete and Patrick where his school actually is. He walks past the kitchen, and down the hallway until he comes across a shut door, with the words "Pete and Patrick's Room." The brunet then decided to knock, figuring there was a good chance that they'd be in there..

When he got no response, he tried again, louder this time.

"Hello?" He called out, rather stumped. _I saw them leave and disappear, hm. Where else could they have gone?_

Just as he was about to to turn away, the door was opened suddenly by a shirtless Pete, with what looked like bites on his neck. The blond looked about as stunned as Brendon felt.

"Uh," the teen managed to say as his eyes looked at Pete more closely, taking in his wild, astray hair, and the way he was sweating lightly.

Pete blushed. "Oops."


	5. Awkward Moment, Much?

Brendon raised an eyebrow at Pete's expression. _He looks like I'm the one that scandalized him, and not the other way around._

The two stared at each other before the older male broke through the silence.

"Look, Brendon. I know you said you were kicked out cause you're gay, so we weren't trying to freak you out right now."

The teen nodded at the other's words.

"Don't worry, Pete. I'm fine with you two being together. It just shocked me right now."

"Good. I'm glad."

The blond turned to walk away, but Brendon hesitantly called out to him.

"If you don't mind, could you tell me a little about yourself and Patrick?" _I'm curious about gay relationships,_ the brown-haired boy added mentally. He wasn't quite sure how Pete would react to that type of information, so Brendon stayed quiet.

"Uh, sure kid." Pete ran a hand through his dyed hair before answeering. He winced slightly at the nickname he just gave.

 _Shit. Did he catch that?_ He felt panicky at first, but then felt relieved at the fact that the younger male hadn't reacted in anyway. _Good._

"I met Patrick in a café across from where I worked, -still do actually- and we just clicked. We both could feel at that moment that we were 'that one person,' or each other's 'soulmate.' If I hadn't gone to get much needed coffee, then I might not have met Patrick at all. I can't imagine a life without him by my side."

Brendon's eyes widened as Pete finished. _Wow. You can really tell that he loves Patrick a lot. Good for him._

The teen smiled sadly at his thoughts. _At this rate, I doubt I'll love anyone as much as they love each other._

"Does that answer your question?" A wide grin was threatening to spread on the blond's face.

Brendon immediately thought of the older male as an easily excitable pet, and giggled a little in response. _That is a rather good comparison, if I may say so myself._

He nodded, eternally grateful for the insight into becoming a gay couple.

"Thanks a bunch Pete! You can go back with Patrick now. And get to the things you were doing." Brendon grinned rather sassily, stressing the _things_ to be even more ridiculously suggestive.

Pete simply rolled his eyes and shut the door, while half-singing, "Oh, Patty! Get ready!"

The teen nearly choked at the barely discernible words before walking back to his room. The older male's words drifted in and out of his brain. _I never thought much of a gay relationship before today. I wonder if I could ever find someone who loves me as much as Patrick and Pete. I'll just have to find out eventually, I guess._

The brown-haired teen sighed before climbing under the bed's covers. He soon lost control of his thoughts when he felt tiredness creeping up on him. The last thing he thought of before sleeping was of Pete and Patrick kissing, lying next to each other.

 _I wish that that would be me..._

Brendon's eyes drifted shut and he slowly rolled on to his side, before falling fast asleep, lost to his dreams.


	6. And I'm Making It Through

Brendon got the courage to ask Pete to drive him to school, a week after their conversation about his future. The blond had looked intensely at the other before agreeing and got him to his destination. Right when the brunet was going to leave, Pete had quietly told him to be careful.

Brendon had simply nodded and smiled in answer, than quickly walked to his first period. Along the way, he was met with very curious stares and more than a few raised eyebrows. He had been the most talked about subject the past week among his fellow male did his best to ignore it; it was too easy to get caught up in gossip.

By his second class he had easily fell back into his old rhythm: pay attention, ask questions, and do homework. He had mostly been on autopilot until his art class, which he shared with Sarah.

When he initially walked into the classroom, Brendon wanted to simply stroll out when he glanced at his _ex-_ best friend. After all she had done, the male couldn't even look into her eyes.

 _Oh crap. Shit._ Brendon nearly seethed when he saw the girl wave at him in confusion. _Yeah well, maybe I didn't say hi 'cause you ratted me out Sarah. Some friend you were,_ He thought as venomously as he could before sitting down at his seat. Thank god for alphabetical seating charts. _This is gonna be the only time I like seating in my entire life, but I'm okay with it._

Once class started, Brendon's uneasiness began to dissipate, and started to relax in his chair. He had always liked art, of course less than he loved music, but still. Art was special to him, and he wasn't going to let a now practical stranger get in his way of enjoying his class.

That mantra had gotten stuck in his head the rest of the day, which he supposed was a good thing. He was happily surprised that some of his friends greeted him normally at lunch, unfazed at the "Brendon's gay" rumors flying around the school.

Brendon even raised the courage to tell his true friends about his living situation, even though he didn't have the strength to tell them the truth about his sexuality. _I figure I can explain that to them at a later time._

Instead, the male had simled graciously at the people surrounding him, and gave them little hugs in gratitude. "You guys are the best," Brendon stayed to all of his friends, "and thanks for having my back after all of this."

Brent simply rolled his eyes and mumbled, "yeah, yeah," before turning away. His other friends, who were definitely more outgoing, had answered in various forms of "alright, that's fne, cool, you're great."

Brendon had never felt this happy before in his life, listening to his beloved friends. "Thank you so much," he breathed.

Dallon winked across at him, replying with, "oh, don't mention, B."

The brunet waved his friend off right when school ended. _Thank god for pro-hour days,_ he thought. He began to stroll out of the parking lot when he noticed a car that reminded him of another vehicle. He stared at it for a few seconds before his mind processed what he was seeing. It was his parents' van. _Oh my god. I can't go back home right now, I mean my mother tried to choke me to death._

Determined, Brendon walked straight ahead, not leaving behind a final glance at the familar car. _You're okay, you're okay,_ he kept repeating to himself until he reached the front dor of the shelter. He knocked forcefully, calling Pete's name.

Luckily, the man was there, and Brendon was back in a safe place. He mumbled out a garbled "thanks," before retreating to his room. Ugh. What a day. It had been going decently until his parents decided to try to intrude on his life once more. _I can't even imagine going back to them. What if she tried to kill me again?_

Unbeknownst to the frantically thinking male, Pete stood at Brendon's door. The blond was dying to comfort the poor stricken boy, but he was unsure of how to approach the subject. Reluctantantly, he went back into the kitchen, determined to at least make some comfort food for the high schooler to eat when he was feeling more up to it. A smile slowly formed on Pete's face as he thought about the cute boy.

He shook his head clear. What washe thinking? He had Patrick, for goodness sake, not to mention that Brendon's only fifteen. _Fifteen._ Pete sighed deeply, then shrugged at himself. _Everything will end up working out I think, at least I hope so. Oh well. We'll just have to wait and see._

With that, Pete returned to the food in front of him, happily cooking the zucchini and potatoes. _Patrick should be back soon anyways, so maybe together we can confront Brendon._ He hummed, pleassed at the new plan. Now he couldn't wait until his boyfriend came home.

A few minutes later, to Pete's surprise, Brendon walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Pete," the male started.

"Hey Bren," Pete replied.


	7. So Yeah, That Happened

Brendon swallowed nervously, quickly losing his determination to tell somebody, anybody, the truth. Seeing his parents' car again brought back the awful situation the teen had to deal with.

"Look, Pete," the young male began, "I've been wanting to tell someone about what really happened to me, and I guess you're it."

The dyed blond swallowed at the other's tone. "Yeah sure, Bren. You don't have to tell my eveything though. Your past's your past, okay?"

The younger male nodded gratefully and sank down on to one of the stools before he spoke again.

"My parents have always been very religious people, always going with the Bible's words and everything, so of course they're against all things unorthodox. And being gay is definitely one of those things."

The brunet peeked up at Pete to see his expression, but the other's face showed only sadness. Even though Brendon knew that the older male was gay himself, the teen felt a need to reassure himself that he's truly not alone in his world. Not having any biological family members hurt, but he can picture a future family, with Patrick and Ryan and the rest of the house's inhabitants.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "So when I realized I was actually gay, I kept it hidden from my entire family, paranoid of anyone finding out. The only person I told was my, at the time, best friend Sarah, who swore she'd never tell, but well, you know how that turned out."

Pete nodded in understanding, silently encouraging the other to go on with his story.

The brunet sighed while rubbing his head, unsure of how to explain how his mother, loving and caring mother tried to _choke him,_ but he went on, determined to finish.

"So Sarah peeped to someone in the church, since my parents had decided to talk with me after school about the 'awful lies' they heard from people. All they wanted me to was deny them but-" his voice broke off.

"You couldn't, cause they were true." The single statement rang through Brendon's ears.

"Yeah, Pete, I couldn't. And that's what I told them." A sob nearly broke free of his throat but he held it back in time, telling himself, _Come on, you're almost done_ before he gained control of his body again.

Pete respectively gave him time to recover, not speaking a word since he didn't want to the scare the teen.

"And in response, my mom tried to choke me." Brendon started crying, his emotions boiling over, and Pete had no idea of what to do.

Going off of instinct alone, the blond reached over to the brunet and squeezed him tightly, repeating the words "You're okay, you're okay, you're okay," until Brendon calmed down.

When the tears stopped coming, Pete gently pulled his arms back, or at least tried to. Glancing down at the suddenly tight grip the other had on him, he realized that Brendon had fallen asleep.

Pete smiled down at the teen, and unconsciously swept the other's hair from his eyes, and rubbed his forhead. Pete blinked and quickly drew away, leaving the teen sleeping on his stool.

 _He's fifteen, damn it, what we you trying to do there?_ He asked himself before walking out to the living room, trying to steady his suddenly shaking hands.

"Am I attracted to a high schooler?" Pete asked out loud.

Just then a figure emerged from the doorway, shocked at the spoken question. Shit. Now his boyfriend shows up.

Patrick quietly replied, "What dud you just say?"

"Ugh. I can explain." Pete answered, resigned to the fact that he was going to have to have a very awkward conversation with his boyfriend.

"I sure hope you can."

With that, Patrick walked to their bedroom. Glum, Pete followed him, trying to form in his head of what to tell the other.

 _This is going to be just great, huh?_


	8. Let's Talk (And Please Don't Kill Me)

The moment Pete shut the door, Patrick let out a huge puff of air in annoyance.

The two were silent for a few seconds, one struggling to retain control over his emotions, the other trying to figure out how to explain what he had said before.

The strawberry blond sat down on their bed, and began to rub his developing headache. _This is gonna be great,_ he told himself sarcastically.

Eventually, Pete cleared his throat and said, "I don't know why that came out, but I do know that I feel a connection with him. Brendon's just so adorable and energetic and he reminds me of how I used to be when faced with difficult situations."

Patrick opened his mouth, furious. "Look Pete, that's great that you see yourself in him but that doesn't mean you're allowed to fall in love with someone half your age!"

The blond shouted right back at him, with, "I'm not in love with him, I'm just-"

"Just what?" His boyfriend cut him off.

"Attracted to him," he finished in a whisper.

The red-haired man pulled at his hat, frustrated. "What about us, huh? _We're_ in love, not Brendon and you."

Pete almost took a step forward towards Patrick before forcing himself to leave the other alone. Instead, he turned around and replied with, "I know that! I love you so much! I do care about you, about us, but I need to figure out my attraction towards Brendon, okay?"

Something in Pete's mind clicked right then and he immediately whirled to face his boyfriend. "Patrick?" He asked, his sudden bravado disappearing.

"Yes?" The other male raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do you feel any attraction towards Brendon?"

Patrick gritted his teeth to prevent a scream from escaping him. A moment later, he actually took Pete's words into consideration. _I mean yeah Brendon's a cute kid, but all I feel is pity for him; I mean he's only fifteen, but his life's already really sucky. That's all there is to it, right? Right?_

The red-haired man sighed in despair as he reflected on his true feelings.

 _Yeah I called him "adorable," and yes he's definitely attractive, with his wide, brown eyes and his rather stylish hair and crap. Crap. CRAP. I'm attracted to a fifteen year-old? Fifteen! Great._

Raising his head to face Pete, Patrick seethed for a moment before admitting that "Yes, I'm attracted to him too."

At that, the dyed blond looked at him in shock. _Lovely, we can be pedophiles together,_ he thought to himself.

Out loud he simply said, "Well this is great."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Well, at least Brendon's gay." Pete choked out a hysterical laugh.

"Yeah, that's true, huh?" Patrick snorted, overwhelmed by the recent revelations.

After a few minutes of silence, the two decided to get to sleep early, just for them to postpone having to decide what they were going to do.

Meanwhile, a certain teenage stood in shock by the door, and quickly ran to his room. Once there, he let out a bubble of sobs and laughs that showed how much he was freaking out. _What has this world come to?_

With that, he simply laid in bed, unable to sleep due to his thoughts that were running wild in his brain. _Holy crap indeed._


	9. When Two Guys Are Attracted to You

Brendon had managed to drift off for a couple of hours, before getting woken up to the sound of chaos outside his room. He was half tempted to check out what was happening, but being sleep deprived made him snuggle further into his pillow.

After a few minutes of snoozing, the brunet blearily opened his eyes to look at the time.

 _8:30?_ He read. _Way too early to wake up to loud noises. Ugh._

Since his brain was super tired, and took forever to focus on anything in particular, Brendon had blissfully forgotten about the conversation he had, er, _listened,_ (more like eavesdropped) to the night before.

That ignorance quickly dwindled when the teen heard Pete's rather rambunctious voice somewhere in the house.

 _Oh yeah, that freaking happened. It wasn't just an awful dream. Lovely._ He groaned out loud.

"So, not only was I kicked out of my house for being gay, the owners of where I'm staying currently are also gay, and apparently have some sort of attraction to me, really freaking specific thanks, but I'm fifteen. Fifteen! They're at least ten years older than me. What is my life?" Brendon sighed deeply after letting out some of his thoughts to himself.

 _Great, now I'm talking to myself. Maybe there really is something wrong with me._

He mentally eye rolled. Taking a deep breath, the teen tried to calm himself down to think as most rationally as he could about his current situation.

"Should I just ignore it? I mean, they don't actually know that I heard them, so if I bring it up, they might freak out even more, but if I don't, what if they can't go back to how they were, and then they'd act all awkward around me?" He whispered, barely audible over the still loud sounds bursting from within the house.

 _They said 'attraction,' not like love or anything, so I don't think I should ask them about it cause seriously, I'm kind of attracted to them too. Look at them, you know? They're very good-looking and I can't blame that on them, and it's not like I'm gonna tell them that! No harm if they don't know, right?_ Brendon mentally told himself.

 _Exactly. Pete and Patrick's 'attraction' doesn't have to harm anyone or anything if we all just ignore it, which is easy enough to do. I can forget that I thought they were rather insanely cute, while they can forget ever thinking that I was cute._

The brunet gave himself a "pat on the back" for making a fool-proof plan. "In all honesty, attractions are easy to feel but also easy to lose, if you don't have true feelings, and I doubt that the two of them know me well enough to make that claim, and I truthfully do that know them very well either." He nodded to himself.

"Everything's gonna go back to normal eventually, I just gotta give it a little time." Brendon gave off a sigh of relief.

 _I don't know what could have happened if all of this got out, the me knowing, my attraction to them, it thankfully, that's never going to happen. Sweet._

Suddenly a little more confident and a lot more relieved, Brendon strolled over to the door and opened it, ready to face what ever was occurring in the house.

However, the vision in front of him was too much for him: Pete and Patrick in expensive-looking black suits and slick-backed hair holding what appeared to be paint-ball guns, and were aiming them towards Ryan and Jon who held similar weapons but were dressed in much less fancy clothes, t-shirts and sweats. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw a snickering Joe and Andy, but he was too overwhelmed by the sight of Pete and Patrick _in a freaking suit and looking absolutely insanely hot,_ and poor Brendon did what any hormonal fifteen year-old who had a (now growing) attraction to two men who were looking quite nice at the moment, would do: He promptly shrieked, slammed the door shut, and leaped into his bed, utterly stricken by what he saw.

He sobbed pitifully into his pillow for a few minutes, ignoring the cries of "Brendon?"

After all of his big talk of ignoring his attraction to Pete and Patrick, Brendon realized how futile of an idea it was. Like he could truly forget how cute and adorable and hot they were.

 _I freaking hate my life right now._

With that, the teen closed his eyes again and did his best to fall asleep once more, wanting to postpone seeing his crushes as long as he possible could.


End file.
